Vampire Ashlyn
by WolfGirl Forever in Heart
Summary: Ashlyn Sylvester was a regular human until one January night when she was walking the streets of Connecticut while a vampire coven was passing through. Follow Ashlyn as she discovers her new life as a vampire. Please Read and Review! Rated T just in case.


**Summary**

**Ashlyn Sylvester was a regular human until one January night when she was walking the streets of Connecticut while a vampire coven was passing through. Follow Ashlyn as she discovers her new life as a vampire.**

**__**

**Chapter One**

**The End and the Beginning**

**Point of View: Ashlyn**

The winter wind bit at my ears and fingertips as I walked on the concrete sidewalk. The moon wasn't shinning, for it was a new moon, and the stars weren't shining either. I sighed; usually the stars give me a safe feeling, tonight I do not feel safe. I just had that feeling.

Another harsh breeze whipped by, throwing my slightly wavy brunette hair in my face. I had my hood up of my grey sweatshirt (even though I should be wearing a winter jacket; I was just that stupid tonight) and my sleeves were pulled over my nearly frozen hands. I was wearing a pair of boots and a pair of dark blue jeans.

I crossed the sidewalk and took the shortcut through the woods. Usually I would see a deer or two, but tonight seemed to be empty of them, which was strange. A strange scent crossed me and I cautiously took a few steps forward. Three dark figures were standing over two dead deer and it look like they were…drinking its blood. I should have ran right then and there, but I didn't.

A pair of deep crimson eyes looked up at me and a pair of perfectly white teeth snarled. The other two looked up at me with the same cruel, mean eyes. Their lips moved as if they were saying something, but they moved too fast for me to read. I started to back away slowly until my back hit something. I whirled around and saw I had hit a tree. When I turned around again one of the odd people was right in front of me, one of the males. I tried to sprint as fast as I could, but he grabbed my leg and threw me to the ground. His lips moved impossibly fast, probably saying something to the others.

His head moved closer to my neck and he bared his teeth. I then realized they were vampires, but it was too late. His teeth encountered my flesh and my neck felt like it was on fire. I tried to scream, but it was muffled by his hand. I felt much of my blood leaving me, and I felt the warm, sticky crimson pool of blood form around me. His clan mates pulled him off me and my neck burned as if acid was burning it.

The pain filled my whole body but I couldn't do anything, not even clench my teeth. I tried screaming again, but nothing came out. The vampires were running away, and then my eyes closed.

This pain was unbearable. It felt as if someone was burning me alive, but worse, if that's even possible. It seemed as if hours had passed by, but it was only a few minutes before I felt my heart stop beating.

_I'm dead, _I though miserably, _I'm gone…forever._

Then even a more worse pain crept through me and it felt like my chest had just exploded. I couldn't take this any longer, but I had to.

_Three Days Later…_

My eyes shot open and I sat up. Where I was sitting my dried blood covered the snow around me, it looked like someone had spilled a whole bucket of crimson red paint.

Strange things seemed to have happened while I was…laying there. My eye sight had gotten much better and I felt as hard as diamonds, which was odd. Standing up, I also figured out that I had gotten faster and stronger.

_Am I dead? Oh no, I hope I'm not in limbo, I haven't done anything wrong!_

While I was discovering the strange new things about me, I hardly noticed that my throat was burning like hell. It felt parched and dried up; like I had just eaten fire. I snickered; fire-eater.

A breeze picked up and a blood scent filled my nostrils. I also realized that the wind should've been cold, but it felt slightly warm. A few yards ahead of me a doe was grazing on a patch of grass that wasn't covered in snow. Without realizing it, I charged at the deer and swiftly killed it. Even after I had fed my throat was still parched.

Sniffing the air, I picked up a human scent. My hunger got to the better of me and yet again, I dashed towards my prey. The human blood was much better than the deer's. It had a sweeter taste and a nice scent to it. After that killed my throat was quenched. As I started walking on the sidewalk I looked back at the human I had killed and an thought occurred to me.

I was a vampire.

_

So, how did you like it? Please review!!!! Review if you want another chapter!


End file.
